The Avengers (film)/Gallery
Videos and images from the 2012 film ''The Avengers''. Images Assemble2012.jpg|Teaser poster. Avengers logo.jpg|Official logo for the film. psccN.jpg|The Avengers After Defeating Loki Avengers live banner.jpg|Avengers. Avengers_team_assemble.png|Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes promo art. Avengers banner.jpg|Banner featuring Captain America, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Thor for the Avengers. Avengers banner 2.jpg|Banner featuring Nick Fury, Loki, Hawkeye and Black Widow for the Avengers. Int Avengers banner 1.jpg|International Avengers banner. Int Avengers banner 2.jpg|International Avengers banner. Avengersbanner.jpg|S.H.E.I.L.D and The Avengers banner Avengers team.jpg|The Avengers. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.jpg|Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Tony Stark. Thor and Captain America.jpg|Thor and Captain America. 10636186.jpg|Thor and Captain America AvengersPoster1.jpg|Official Promo poster. 1860478a2super.jpg|The Avengers team assembled. Double_Feature_AMC_2_landingpage_poster_large.jpg|Marvel Avengers: Double Feature AMC ad. Avengers Cast.png|The Avengers cast. Avengersbig3.jpg|Official merchandise logo featuring The Big Three. Black Widow sdcc.jpg|Black Widow promo art. Iron Man sdcc.jpg|Iron Man promo art. Hulk sdcc.jpg|Hulk promo art. Captain America sdcc.jpg|Captain America promo art. Thor sdcc.jpg|Thor promo art. Hawkeye sdcc.jpg|Hawkeye promo art. Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|Agents of SHIELD promo art. The Avengers sdcc.jpg|Avengers promo art. Avenger.jpg|Promo banner of Iron Man & Black Widow. Avnegers thor & cap.png|Promo banner of Thor & Captain America. Avengers hawkeye & SHIELD.png|Promo banner of Hawkeye & S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap.jpg|Cap's modern costume on display. Hawkeye avengers movie.JPG|Hawkeye from the teaser trailer. Nick Fury avengers room.PNG|Nick fury in the Avengers briefing room. THOR avengers movie.JPG|Thor from the teaser trailer. Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.30.56 PM.png|The SHIELD Helicarrier Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.35.04 PM.png|Nick Fury Captain America's Suit in The Avengers.png|Cap's Suit Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.45.19 PM.png|Black Widow, Thor, Bruce Banner, Captain America Iron man_avengers.JPG|Iron Man Shieldavengers.JPG|S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldiers. Agent coulson avengerstrailer.PNG|Agent Coulson. Thor avengers hammer-lightning.jpg|Thor using a lighting strike. Avengers Aliens.jpg|Loki's alien army invading Earth. Loki's army.jpg|Loki's Army. 2012 the avengers 015.JPG 2012 the avengers 014.JPG 2012 the avengers 013.JPG 2012 the avengers 011.JPG 2012 the avengers 010.JPG Avengers_assemble.jpg|Promotional cover art. Avengers_Trio.png|Official Promo art. Avengers_conceptart.jpg|Concept art by Ryan Meinerding. Quinjet.jpg|The Quinjet. Quinjet2-Avengers.png|Quinjet CG render Nick_FuryAvengers.jpg|Nick Fury Promo art. Loki promo.jpg|Loki Promo art. Avengers team promo.jpg|The Avengers Promo art. sneakpeakconceptart.PNG|Promotional Art. CapAvengers-1.jpg|Avengers: Solo #1 ThorAvengers-2.jpg|Avengers: Solo #2 theavengersmariahill.jpg|Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) and Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson). Behind-the-scenes-new-avengers.jpg|Behind the scenes with Whedon, Ruffalo, & Downey Jr. theavengersblackwidow.jpg|Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson). theavengershawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner). 888224629.jpg|Promo poster for The Avengers. Photo-4.jpg 2mqudll.jpg|The Avengers on the Empire cover. Avengersposterart.gif|Animated poster. Avengers101.jpg|Coulson and Thor. Avengerstrio.jpg|Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The avengers poster-banner.JPG|Banner. Avengersbanner2.jpg|Banner. Avengersinternational.jpg|Japanese ad. Avengers_Japanese-Captain_America.jpg|Promotional Japanese Captain America Poster. Avengers_Japanese-IronMan.jpg|Promotional Japanese Iron Man Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Thor.jpg|Promotional Japanese Thor Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Hulk.jpg|Promotional Japanese Hulk Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Hawkeye.jpg|Promotional Japanese Hawkeye Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Widow.jpg|Promotional Japanese Black Widow Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Fury.jpg|Promotional Japanese Nick Fury Poster. S.H.I.E.L.D.Helicarrier.jpg|The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Cap_ThorAvengers.jpg|Captain America and Thor Banner. Avengers HIM.jpg|Iron Man and Hulk banner. avengersver23xlg.jpg|Hawkeye and Black Widow banner. avengerswallpaper1.jpg photo13s.jpg|The Wishbone Lab in the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. photo14sy.jpg|Computers in the wishbone lab. photo10lc.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier aircraft hanger. Avengerspromos.png hersheysmarvelposter2.png|Hershey's Limited Edition Poster. tumblrm1grrxoh2u1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. tumblrm1grywju2b1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. tumblrm1gs4yrypo1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. tumblrm1gsbbibcj1qdyri1.png|Trading Cards. Avengers German poster.jpg|German poster. Avengerpromos.png Vingadores Avengers.jpg|Spanish poster. image19sc.jpg BW.jpg|Mondo Black Widow poster. HE.jpg|Mondo Hawkeye poster. Avengers-mondo_Hulk.jpg|Mondo Hulk Poster. thor-mondo-poster.jpg|Mondo Thor Poster. Avengers_Mondo_IronMan.jpg|Mondo Iron Man Poster. AVENGERS_CaptainAmerica_mondo1.jpg|Mondo Captain America poster. Ew avengers bigthree.jpg Ew avengers blackfury.jpg Ew Avengers HulkHawk.jpg mondo-avengers.jpg|Mondo's Avengers poster. 3126x.jpg|Japanese poster. ave-jpn.jpg LEGO_Avengers_Cover.jpg Filming avengers-nyc2-570x380.jpg Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-15.jpg|Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set. avengers-nyc1.jpg Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-05.jpg|Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set. AVENGERS_CAP_hurt_Thot.jpg|Thor and Captain America on set. the-avengers-set-photos-0819-2.jpg Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-14.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set. Chris Evans and Jermey Renner on Set.png|Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set. avengers-nyc11-442x570.jpg|Tony Stark and Thor on set. ntfavengers.jpg|The team with Stan Lee. Avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg|Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris thor & tom loki set.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Thor and Tom Hiddleston as Loki on set. Snapped-on-Set-Chris-Evans-Chris-Hemsworth-Film-The-Avengers-1-580x435.jpg|Thor facing off Loki's mysterious army. AvengersBTSLoki Thor.png|Behind the Scenes with Tom Hiddleston (Loki) and Chris Hemsworth (Thor). Thor Swag.jpg|Thor Swag Cap2.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap3.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap5.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris_evans_captainamerica-avengers.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. 0816chrisevanscaptainam.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. AvengersNYCity2.jpg|Chris Evans on set as Cap. avengers-nyc5.jpg|Cap on set. avengers-nyc9.jpg|Chris Evans on set. AvengersBTSRogers Coulson.png|Behind The scenes with Chris Evans (Steve Rogers) & Clark Gregg (Agent Coulson). AvengersBTS CaptainAmerica.png|Chris Evans on set. Avengebanner0005layer2.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye). AvengersBTSCapsteam.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye) aboard the Quinjet. Avengercap9.jpg|On set with Chris Evans (Captain America). Avengers-Set-Picture-12.jpeg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. black-widow-avengers-007.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. Black-Widow-Running-The-Avengers-280x418.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. the-avengers-central-park-filming-0903-1.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. on set as Tony Stark. Robert-Downey-Jr-Mark-Ruffalo-The-Avengers.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Mark Ruffalo's Bruce Banner. tumblr_lqybw1lud71qajc4eo5_250.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Chris Evans' Steve Rogers. chris-hemsworth-robert-downey-jr--large-msg-131533295215.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Chris Hemsworth's Thor. robert-downey-jr-the-avengers-shooting-on-location-03.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. on set as Tony Stark. bleachcx.jpg|On set with Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man). drtgdfgb.png|On set with Robert Downey Jr. (Tony Stark/Iron Man). Scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-14.jpg|On set with Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye) clint.PNG|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. avenger 4.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. avengersproduction03830.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. gh14388r.jpg|On set with Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye). gh17709r.jpg|Joss Whedon on set with Captain America's Shield. gh00681r.jpg|Joss Whedon and Samuel L. Jackson. gh05086r.jpg|Joss Whedon and Chris Hemsworth. gh20161r.jpg|Joss Whedon and Mark Ruffalo. 62069282131cb5c98f62o.jpg|Joss Whedon and Scarlett Johansson. 6206923687fee06d5746o.jpg|Joss on set with Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans. Avengers_setphoto.jpg|Joss Whedon and crew, with Cobie Smulders and Samuel L.Jackson on set. Concept Art 6rt5tthth.png 65uj6jy6j.png 32w6g2gw3f.png etgdryhhe.png R4yhr4t5yheyh.png Avengers-helicarrier-concept-art-2.jpg Avengers-helicarrier-concept-art-1.jpg|Helicarrier concept art. 13419546.png 13632505.png 86534800.png 88329800.png avengersbymanaramad483i.jpg marvelnew.jpg|Concept art. 6russianwarehouseupdate.jpg 059max.jpg 225max.jpg 325max.jpg 770max.jpg 827max.jpg forest101310web.jpg tumblrm3nq4mk57p1qakwwx.jpg 878max.jpg hangar101310upweb.jpg hc6760previs1.jpg img03lg.jpg starkbuilding01sj080310.jpg theaterweb.jpg starkbuildingview010805.jpg tonystarksuitcontaineru.jpg img07lg.jpg img09lg.jpg img10lg.jpg img12lg.jpg img13lg.jpg img15lg.jpg img18lg.jpg img19lg.jpg img21lg.jpg img26lg.jpg img27lg.jpg img29lg.jpg sdevicev3d.jpg shieldthorgun10d.jpg shieldthorgun1b.jpg img02lg.jpg lokigago2.jpg lokishackles02a.jpg img00lg.jpg img01lg.jpg tumblrm43vo9zsly1r2j1bk.jpg mb2820previs.jpg 47031337385532267089151.jpg updateko.jpg tumblrm4xep39mac1r25d69.jpg tumblrm4xemxekix1r25d69.jpg img05lg.jpg exterior20calcuttaupdat.jpg 61809932.jpg 41473037385526267089720.jpg 45680744577801543438726.jpg 41216534053561268482213.jpg 41278161.jpg m4hp5gtMKg1qgictio1_1280.jpg D23 Expo AvengersD2310.jpeg AvengersD239.jpeg AvengersD238.jpeg AvengersD237.jpeg AvengersD236.jpeg AvengersD235.jpeg AvengersD234.jpeg AvengersD233.jpeg AvengersD232.jpeg AvengersD231.jpeg Green Room Pictures AvengersGR11.jpeg AvengersGR10.jpeg AvengersGR9.jpeg AvengersGR8.jpeg AvengersGR7.jpeg AvengersGR6.jpeg AvengersGR5.jpeg AvengersGR4.jpeg AvengersGR3.jpeg AvengersGR2.jpeg AvengersGR1.jpeg Premiere 142624801_AE_1879_738A2D7F8EE781FBBDD257610F34C8B5.JPG 142624801_AE_1904_B39E6C5A051C82D2FB4669485D8FA336.JPG 142624801_AE_1923_878F789F79B58D40D8200B07E3C9343A.JPG 142624801_AE_1936_AB4C0939D3039CEEEE565D75960D1B08.JPG 142624801_AE_1952_DB1B051F0E1C05BE4DC0C1ADCC697688.JPG 142624801_AE_1974_9BF3A67B97B42EE935A737552C7D3DAF.JPG 142624801_AE_1990_870587B0BA8BDB6482CD90CF2A9A52C8.JPG 142624801_AE_2030_D144C697E78F6D552565933D248DC6CB.JPG 142624801_AE_2056_0BDBD3AF28FEC333DEBF64F116981DB0.JPG 142624801_AE_2085_9810112D685E37DAB4248306639DCFDA.JPG 142624801_AE_2110_1165D45E066EC43A872F615A24B2B97E.JPG 142624801_AE_2134_B391A5A3A92EE0AC9875E6A02540BDED.JPG 142624801_AE_2152_8F677C6BBC6CC44AB9557138DA5ED364.JPG 142624801_AE_2195_1F7D3D4CC4C366F39E6253AB65F66133.JPG 142624801_AE_2206_BA2621DA58209AB83C7154EFE712595D.JPG 142624801_AE_2249_3F22F07406011A68102466BFC4041DD5.JPG 142624801_AE_2289_B44C2D9DF79231B4503A3C3856242BB8.JPG 142624801_AE_2310_E5D4E0A738702B1997147C3178149352.JPG 142624801_AE_2422_08996E8CEA7B6D323434DC3E0DC7944E.JPG 142624801_AE_2319_EBE194A0E526A7CDD9F65F7735369AFA.JPG 142624801_AE_2347_8179805E60BFCA082899DAF7AD0302C0.JPG 142624801_AE_2507_BF3BCFFA6D1B6C07955A63A25E03DA90.JPG 142624801_AE_2492_625B0AA7F11E9D32ABDC126A706E40E2.JPG 142624801_AE_2519_36A4E49472080B81FA0088DCB754179F.JPG Marvel_premiere_91.jpg Marvel_premiere_93.jpg Marvel_premiere_94.jpg Marvel_premiere_95.jpg Marvel_premiere_96.jpg Marvel_premiere_97.jpg Marvel_premiere_98.jpg Marvel_premiere_99.jpg dotavengers.jpg Videos Trailers File:Marvel's The Avengers IMAX 3D TV Spot|"IMAX 3D" TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - "Head Count" TV Spot (HD)|"Head Count" File:THE AVENGERS - 'Kids' Choice Awards' TV Spot (HD)|NICK´S Kids Choice Awards TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - "Team" TV Spot (HD)|"Team" File:THE AVENGERS - "Hulk Smash!" TV Spot (SD)|"HULK Smash" File:THE AVENGERS - "Roll Call" TV Spot (HD)|"Roll Call" File:THE AVENGERS - "Suit Up" TV Spot (HD)|"Suit Up" File:THE AVENGERS - "Isolated" TV Spot (HD)|"Isolated" File:THE AVENGERS - Extended 'Captain America' TV Spot (SD)|'Captain America' TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - Extended "Thor" TV Spot (SD)|'Thor' TV Spot File:THE AVENGERS - Extended 'Iron Man' TV Spot (SD)|'Iron Man' TV Spot File:Marvel's The Avengers The Hulk|'Hulk' TV Spot File:New Marvel's The Avengers TV Spot|Critics approval File:Marvel's The Avengers TV Spot 11|Historically awesome File:Marvel's The Avengers TV Spot 12|#1 Box Office File:Marvel's The Avengers TV Spot 15 - Labor Day|Labor Day File:Marvel Cinematic Universe - Phase One Avengers Assembled Preview|Phase One: Avengers Assembled Preview File:Marvel Cinematic Universe - Phase One Avengers Assembled Box Set Trailer|Marvel Cinematic Universe - Phase One: Avengers Assembled Box Set File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Trailer|The Avengers Blu-Ray Trailer Clips File:THE AVENGERS -|Clip: Maria Hill File:Marvel's The Avengers Clip - Face Off|Clip: Thor vs. Iron Man face Off File:Marvel's The Avengers Clip - Loki Imprisoned|Clip: Loki Imprisoned File:The Avengers - The Hulk VS Loki 1080p|Clip: Hulk vs Loki File:The Avengers (2012) Hulk Punches Thor - True 1080p【HD】|Clip: Hulk punches Thor File:Marvel's The Avengers Clip - Captain America and Thor Battle|Clip: Captain America and Thor fight together. File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 1|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 1 File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 2|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 2 File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 3|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 3 File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 4|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 4 File:Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 5|Marvel's The Avengers Blu-ray Clip 5 File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 1|Featurette Clip 1 - Assembling the Ultimate Team File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 2|Featurette Clip 2 - Assembling the Ultimate Team File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 5|Featurette Clip 3 - Assembling the Ultimate Team File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 3|Featurette Clip 4 - A Visual Journey File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette Clip 4|Featurette Clip 5 - A Visual Journey File:Marvel's The Avengers Deleted Scene 1|Deleted Scene Clip - Bruce Banner File:Marvel's The Avengers Deleted Scene 2|Deleted Scene Clip - Maria Hill File:Marvel's The Avengers and Acura RDX Bonus Deleted Scene|Deleted Scene Clip - Captain America File:The Avengers Deleted Scene - Cap Saves A Family (2012) - Robert Downey Jr. Movie HD|Deleted Scene - Captain America rescues a Family File:The Avengers Deleted Scene - The Cop & The Waitress (2012) - Robert Downey Jr. Movie HD|Deleted Scene - The Cop and Waitress File:The Avengers Deleted Scene - Natasha Hides From Hulk (2012) - Scarlett Johansson Movie HD|Deleted Scene - Black Widow hides from The Hulk File:The Avengers Deleted Scene - The Other Tells Loki To Lead (2012) - Scarlett Johansson Movie HD|Deleted Scene - The Other Tells Loki To Lead Featurettes File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette - Wild Ride|Featurette: Wild Ride File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette - Tension|Featurette: Tension File:Marvel's The Avengers Featurette - Threat|Featurette: Threat File:Marvel's The Avengers Red Carpet World Premiere|Red Carpet World Premiere Event Category:Gallery